The use of recombinant expression has greatly simplified the production of large quantities of commercially valuable proteins. Currently, there is a varied selection of expression systems from which to choose for the production of any given protein, including prokaryotic and eukaryotic hosts. A variety of gene expression systems have been developed for use with filamentous fungal cells. Many systems entail the use of inducible promoters, the majority of which require the addition of an exogenous inducer molecule to the culture which is cost prohibitive in large scale commercial fermentations, or endogenous promoters that are susceptible to regulation by endogenous filamentous fungal proteins. Thus, there is a need for expression systems that are economically viable and provide robust expression in large scale commercial fermentations.